Moonlit Martyrs
by auspizien
Summary: Bitten and abandoned by his Alpha, Zoro Roronoa slowly begins the painful transformation into a wolf of the night. Though it is kind of hard when his teacher is a shitty blond vampire that still can't decide whether he wants to eat him or not. Smut, Blood-Play, PWP(kinda...) (For MuffinGirlBethan's Halloween Contest)


Waking up laying in a bush after a particularly wild Saturday night at Grand Line University was actually a very common sight; though not one that Zoro was fond of making. Head pounding after having imbedded much more than was probably healthy for his human body to intake he stared blearily up at the early morning sky. Still grey with the tones of dawn beginning to paint it pink he wondered why he hurt so much.

Slowly dragging himself from the bush and out onto the perfectly manicured lawn of the campus grounds he collapsed face first with a small groan. He didn't remember much from the night before; the press of bottles to his lips, the dull throb of punches being thrown and the stark pain on his forearm. Turning his head to the side, he once more attempted to peel his eyes open and found it hurting a lot less than it had the first time.

Gently pushing himself to his feet he began the long trek back to his dorm room, ignoring the unimpressed looks sent his way from fellow students upon seeing his dishevelled state. If only he had been so lucky. He would have much rather preferred walking home after having gotten laid than limping to his room after being apparently mugged in his alcohol induced state. Fucking campus security were good for fuck all besides crashing parties.

Once back in his dorm he stumbled down to the co-ed bathing rooms, not even wanting to see his hungover reflection in the mirror as he immediately turned on one of the many showers and stripped off his clothing that reeked of alcohol. Stepping under the spray with a content sigh he stood for several long minutes just letting the water fall over his sore body and heal all the damage that it had taken the night before.

When the heat had begun to work its magic and his head felt less like a construction site he opened his eyes and glanced down at his body. Even he was kind of shocked at the amount of bruising he had amassed while being blacked out and wandering campus in the dark. Black welts and yellowing splotches were smeared over his torso and legs, doing a very fine impression of being run over by a truck. Glancing down at the insistent pain on his arm he froze.

A very jagged, yet grossly recognizable bite mark was torn into the flesh. Though already scabbing it looked like some sort of dog had gotten a hold of his arm and had refused to let go, if the jostled tears were anything to go by. Bringing it up under the strongest point of the showers spray he scrubbed it through a wince until he deemed it clean enough. If he had to go and get a rabies shot because of this he was really going to consider toning down on the partying.

Shutting off the shower he clumsily stumbled into his boxers and gather up his previously discarded clothes as he made his way back to his room. Once there he immediately donned some fresh boxers along with a baggy black tee shirt as he planned to just lie on his bed for the rest of the day, laptop on his chest as he watched some sort of mind numbing television show.

The first thing he had noticed was the unbearable heat. Even as the dorm rooms were remotely heat controlled by the University it was unnaturally hot in his room, and even the window thrown open to let in the fall breeze did nothing to help ease Zoro's growing flush. Skin under a constant blush as his body felt like it was overheating from the inside, though his body remained free of any sweat.

Remaining lying on his bed face down with a leg dangling off the edge he realized with growing annoyance that he was probably getting a flu from sleeping outside all night. Not that it was a big inconvenience but he really hated getting sick and having to just lie around and wait for his body to fix itself.

The hours passed slowly, and the pain in his arm continued to grow steadily. An unpleasant sensation that had started out as a light burning before morphing into a more spreading feeling as the inflammation seemed to be getting worse. Dragging an exhausted hand up to glance at the bite mark he nearly screamed at the change that had taken place.

Normally tanned skin was an unhealthy pallor, almost sickly white in its intensity as the veins surrounding the wound were practically popping out of the irritated area. Inky black and slowly spreading further down his arm it looked like some sort of poison was slowly spreading down his body from the wound and he couldn't stop his arm from trembling at the transformed wound that only hours ago had looked clean.

Jumping up he pulled on a long sleeve shirt, determined to hide it until he could figure out exactly what it was that was happening to his arm. Running for the door he grabbed the handle and wrenched the portal open, a large splintering sound and resounding crack had Zoro standing awkwardly with his door in his hand after ripping it straight off the wall. A girl whom had been passing in the hall was looking from the door to Zoro in utter shock.

Gently setting the door down to lean against the wall he made his way out, purposefully ignoring the girls' still dumbfounded stare as he hurried down the hall. Keeping his shoulders hunched more than usual as he twitchily cast glances around him, hoping nobody noticed anything off about him. Let alone chase after him to ask how he had some how managed to pull his dorm door off its hinges!

Making his way across campus he began to feel his body grow less sturdy – his bodily functions no longer fully responding to him – skin still on fire as he was finally beginning to perspire from the heat, panting lightly as his bones began to start to feel like they were packed with ice. Stopping by a tree he leaned against the sturdy wood as he tried to get a hold of his over heating body.

It was simply the flu.

He kept telling himself over and over as he slowly let his eyes slide shut and took in some calming breathes to try and control this feeling continuing to try and take over his body. A moment of lightheaded struggling before he placed his hand against the oak, pushing himself up and clenching his hand tightly in resolution to at least make it to the nurses office before passing out.

Another loud crunch could be heard and Zoro glanced over at his hand, imbedded fully into the hard trunk as in the act of clenching his fist he had managed to crush the impossibly hard oak within his fingers. Eyes wide in disbelief he slowly retracted his hand, staring down at it in slight fear as that was the second time that he had done something physically impossible.

Staying frozen for only a moment he realized he was clearly hallucinating and needed to get medical attention. Setting out into a dead run he actually managed to retain control over himself until he reached the nurses office. Having sprinted up several stair cases and knocked aside fellow students in the process. Falling into a dead shuffle as he approached the door, his hands began to tremble in anxiety as he saw the hours didn't cater on Sundays.

Gazing at his own reflection in the glass door he felt utterly helpless as another wave of heat washed over him and he began to feel like he was losing grip on his own eyes. Constantly raving between clarity and blurry Zoro was having trouble concentrating as he evaluated himself, noting that he really looked like shit.

Large black rings under his eyes had some how formed as the flush had caused his skin to seem pink and sheen of sweat was visible on his upper brow. A sharp pain was beginning in his mouth and as he slowly opened his jaw to see what was wrong, he felt like his eyes were lying to him as he saw his canines move.

Snapping his jaw shut he turned and ran.

If he could just get back to his dorm without arousing suspicion he could call for an ambulance and get everything taken care of. All of this was just cause of the infection and he was clearly hallucinating something fierce to imagine the fact that his teeth were growing. As he made his way down the fairly crowded hallway he tried to get a better grip on his shaking body when something had him skidding to a halt.

Zoro couldn't explain it, but an awful and terrifying foreboding feeling fell over him as his instincts told him something just wasn't right and had him looking up sharply. It didn't take long to find the presence that was for some reason setting Zoro's entire body on edge like a wolverine backed up into a corner. He could practically feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as he locked eyes with the man watching him ominously.

Electric blue eyes were narrowed slightly as they zeroed in on Zoro, eyebrows drawing down in interest as the calculating eyes evaluated him. Something in that gaze shifted weirdly, the smallest twitch of a muscle in the man's jaw before he was turning away and acting like he hadn't just been looking at Zoro like he was something that he wanted to kill.

And Zoro still couldn't shake this weird feeling that was beginning to grow inside of him the longer he stared at the man. A weird sort of yearning that Zoro got whenever he was far too thirsty, tongue aching for a cooling sensation as his throat throbbed eagerly. The sensation was foreign and had Zoro turning away sharply, once more taking a calming breath to try and control whatever the fuck was happening to his body.

Placing a hand to his head he pressed futilely against his skull as he hopelessly tried to force the migraine from his head with sheer willpower alone. It hardly helped though, and the stares he was beginning to get were more than just a little concerning as he decide he could no longer stay out in public like this. Breaking out into a run as he carelessly knocked people out of his path.

Once inside his dorm he immediately pushed his large dresser in front of the exposed doorway, the heavy object moving a lot easier than normal in his haste to barricade himself in. He couldn't have anyone seeing him like this, not until the proper authorities arrived and dealt with what ever sickness was infecting his mind. Finally getting the dresser into place he stumbled into his room, panting heavily though not at all from exertion.

Leaning heavily against the table in his room, hand gripping the edge desperately as he tried to ground himself in some way to try and get a grip on the reality around him. Every time he tried to focus more fully on his surroundings it just seemed to make them worse and the pain would just continue to redouble. Hands tightening in his frustration there was a small distinct splintering sound before the entire surface spilt under his grip and he was left holding a large chunk of the table.

Staring down at it in confusion for a long moment he dropped it as he stumbled back into the wall, using the solid surface to support his weakening knees.

What was happening to him?

With a shaking hand he reached out toward his bed, gripping the mattress as he desperately hoped that maybe he was just going insane or hallucinating. Gripping the frame in a firm grip he tugged gently, not really expecting anything but nearly tipping himself off balance with the force suddenly extruded through his arm. Bed flying up, tipping over completely until it was lamely upside down and Zoro was left near the wall trembling.

What the _fuck _was happening to him?

Turning his hands over slowly, they wouldn't stop their blasted shaking as he looked down in slight fear at his own body. This strength was inhuman, it was impossible and it was terrifying. Fingers twitching lightly he managed to focus on the long nails that were protruding from them, coming to fine pointed tips as they gained an unhealthy yellow pallor.

Running over to the full length mirror he had over his closet door he skidded to a halt in front of it, hands forming into fists as he stared clearly back at himself in awe. It was still him there, but what he was currently looking at was like something ripped from a horror book and stuffed down the throat of a dying man. Doctor or no he realized that this clearly wasn't something some dumb medical man could fix, this wasn't natural; this wasn't human.

Black, unblinking eyes stared back at Zoro hollowly, as though he were no longer looking at himself anymore and the darkness under his sockets had spread further since the nurses window. Those same varicose veins that were spreading from the wound on his arm were doing the same around the socket of his marble black eyes, small spindly lines that branched out like a shadow clawing its way out of his own body.

And as terrified as he was by what he was faced with he couldn't turn away from himself, even as he felt his body trembling his reflection was still, a slow grin forming on the lips. Revealing thicker teeth and canines that had elongated until they were protruding into Zoro's lower lip. A shaking hand came up to slowly touch at them, reflection flowing the motion as he slowly realized it had been him smirking all along, not just the reflection.

Hand slowly dropping down he continued to look at himself in frozen disbelief, skin no longer looking flushed as the black veins were continuing to spread and create a spiderweb of black strings across his face. Muscles in his jaw tensing angrily as the longer he stared at himself the more afraid he became and the more he felt his body start to respond to his wishes once more.

Throwing a fist up he broke the mirror viciously, the sharp crack echoing out through the small dorm as the shards littered the floor noisily and Zoro turned away from the remains. No longer wanting to look at himself he stormed a full circle around his room, not even sure what he was supposed to do as his jitters got worse and the pain within him started to take effect again.

Then came the anger.

Mixing with the fear and the pain it left him completely defenceless to his emotions as he began letting himself go. Arm swinging wildly to the side as he knocked aside the remnants of his broken table and sending it flying into the far wall. Legs breaking off pathetically as it fell into a jumble of scrap pieces. The small release of force was satisfying but it wasn't nearly enough.

It became an eternal battle as he ripped apart the room and tried to relieve some of this built up energy that was making its home in his chest and slowly causing him to suffocate from the inside. Tearing the wall paper from the walls in huge chucks, breaking the chairs under his hands and enjoying the splintering of the wood, ripping the springs from the bed with a vengeance as feathers were spewed every where from the destroyed pillows.

Pure instinct took over him as he felt like a wild animal trapped in a cage and trying to escape. Though the cage felt more like his own body and the captor was his very own mind. Each furious strike, every angered scream helped, but did nothing to quenched the real pain that was beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach.

Dropping to his knees he closed his eyes against the pain that was still surging through his body and instead focused on the harsh sounds of his own breathing. The ragged deep inhale that sounded like he was actually trying to fight to get the air into his lungs, while the exhale was more of a fiercely growled pant. Air driving past something in his throat that made the most guttural sound he'd ever heard pass his lips. It was so foreign to his own ears.

Never before in his life had he felt this out of control in his own skin, as though he were internally battling with something trying to worm its way into his sinews and control him. Muscles constantly tensed, arms shaking as he tried to ward off the invading feeling that was only spreading further and further.

"I knew it."

The words were bit out somewhat harshly, though the underlying tone of smugness was practically sung. Snapping his eyes open he glanced up sharply at his now open window, the man now crouching on the sill with the moonlight behind him framing his body like a shadowed vengeful angel.

Fumbling backwards in his haste to try and get to his feet he only ended up on his rear, hands behind him supporting him as his whole body began to tremble with unreleased energy. There was something about the man that made his body come alive in a way that he'd never felt it before; more heated than anger, more adrenal than arousal, and more acute than any pain. It was like the mere presence of the man was a catalyst to set his entire body on fire.

"W-Who?" He managed quietly, still not quite in control of his voice as the temperature only continued to rise across his flesh.

The man hopped down into the room, hands shoved deep into his slacks pockets as he seemed completely unfazed by Zoro's newly adapted appearance. Instead he seemed almost wide eyed in his curiosity before replying deignedly, "I'm Sanji."

Zoro tried to get his vocal cords to work, to desperately ask the man what the hell was going on and why he was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world for Zoro to be completely losing his mind. But his throat was numb, mouth working soundlessly as that unbelievable lust was taking over him much like it had before out on campus. The unbridled need to bite this man was nearly painful.

"I knew there was something off about you." Sanji murmured gently, voice as smooth as ice and nearly twice as cold. Dropping forward suddenly – with a speed Zoro had never seen a human really use before – Sanji was straddling Zoro's trembling thighs, a hand tangled in Zoro's shirt as he was pulled a breath away from the man's face, "I could smell it."

Zoro was confused. So lost and utterly confounded by this entire situation and above all of it he couldn't fight off this thriving elixir of emotions that had started the moment the blond had entered the room. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He wanted to spring into motion and hold this man down – pin him brutally – and simultaneously rip him open and claim him in every sense of the word. It was wrong, sick and dirty even in his own mind but it didn't stop his body from reacting to the very idea.

"S-Smell?" Zoro asked finally, eyes looking up at Sanji's quietly, completely mesmerized by the wide blown pupils that made the normally sky blue almost all black. The cornea was darkening as well and it was like staring into two dark endless pits of oblivion; so dark that darkness itself wasn't really a proper comparison. It was death.

"For a new born you're surprisingly stupid." Sanji spat, baring his teeth in a jeering grin and exposing the long finely pointed canines that definitely had never been there before. And Zoro really wasn't that much of an idiot, he knew exactly what that made Sanji. He was just grasping at trying to comprehend that they existed was all.

"Or maybe..." Sanji trailed off lightly, standing as he cast a glance around the destroyed room. Black eyes scanning the vicinity with far too much speed to be considered humanly possible before looking back down at Zoro with a shark like grin, "Did your Alpha abandon you?"

"I don't understand what's happening to me."

"I'm going to kill you." Sanji breathed the words, the sounds drifting like smoke and tasting just as bad to Zoro's ears, "That's what's happening."

"Why?" Zoro hushed, not entirely sure why he was whispering to the man and why he wasn't at all threatened by the promise of death from the man. If anything it only caused his blood to sing hotter in some weird kind of adrenaline kick, as though it was a challenge that his body was reacting readily to.

"Because that's what our kind do." Sanji snapped, sounding as exasperated as one would having to explain something to a young child, "Not sure how much you read, but werewolves and vampires usually kill each other."

"A what? I-" Zoro choked over his words uselessly. It was obvious that Sanji was a vampire, but how could what be happening to him really be considered a transformation into a werewolf. Slowly turning over his forearm he looked down at the nearly black infected bite mark with dawning realization.

"I'd heard that a wolf had been turned illegally, but I hadn't thought I'd be lucky enough to be the one to track you down and kill you!" Sanji practically purred as he slowly advanced on Zoro again, black eyes darkening further as hunger set in, "I've actually kind of wondered what wolf blood would taste like; you are half human after all."

Zoro watched the slow slide of the blonds tongue across his lips with trepidation, struggling to keep the more heated side of him at bay. Instead the notion that this vampire was planning on sucking the life out of him seemed much more important than this suffocating lust currently pulsing through him. Backing up slowly he tried to keep his movements steady while watching for any sign that the man might jump him.

It was insanely arousing the way Sanji stalked towards him, like a predator hunting down its prey – which as Zoro thought about it – he technically was. He slowly backed up to get away from the daunting creature, casting a look to each side to look for an escape route and freezing when he noted himself in one of the broken remnants of his mirror.

Catching himself in the reflection he inhaled sharply as the face staring back at him seemed nothing like his old one. Hardly recognizing himself as his blown eyes were just as black as they were before. Was this really what was happening to him? This fucked up face and emotions were because he was turning into a werewolf?

Jolting away from the reflection in fear he slammed into the toppled over table from earlier, catching himself against the splintered wood. Instead of a cry, an inhuman growl left his lips as he remained keeled over on the floor, holding his bleeding arm as he still tried to desperately get a hold of his raging hormones that were putting his functions so out of whack. A sharp inhale had him looking up at the momentarily forgotten vampire.

Black eyes were widened beyond belief as they zeroed in on the blood currently falling from Zoro's arm, each steady drip that hit the floor had him twitching with barely restrained hunger. Zoro watched the way his mouth slowly parted and a thick swallow was made beyond thin lips before the eyes turned to Zoro and a terribly conflicted look passed over Sanji's face.

"You really aren't a threat, are you?" Sanji asked quietly, though that obvious hunger was still written all over his face, "No Alpha; you're just pathetic..."

Zoro bared his teeth angrily, showing his first bit of aggression towards the vampire since he had entered his house. It seemed almost natural to bare his newly adapted teeth to the creature and snarl aggressively; an unspoken language that clearly stated he had no qualms about fighting the being. Could already feel his muscles bulking in apprehension to any strike that the man would give.

But the fight seemed to have died in the vampires eyes as it was instead replaced with a burning curiosity and he tilted his head toward the open window, "C'mon, you don't want to transform where people will see you."

"What do you mean transform?" Zoro asked wearily as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, still absently holding his injured arm as he watched the blond hop up onto the window sill. High moonlight once more splaying across dead skin making it seem ethereally pale, instead of the rotting slip of flesh that it was.

Sanji opened his mouth, looking about to make a sassy remark before seemingly thinking better of it and muttering, "You're not going to be done until you fully transform into a wolf and feed."

Transform? Feed? There were a million questions bouncing around his skull but he silenced them in favour of asking the more pertinent question, eyes narrowing as he took in the vampire, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like dumbass?" The vampire spat rhetorically, "I'm helping you."

"Just a moment ago you wanted to eat me, and now you want to help?" Zoro squawked in disbelief.

A slick grin plastered itself across the vampires face, flashing the menacing teeth in the process as he purred, "Aren't I allowed to be nice?"

When Zoro refused to budge from his spot the blond sighed, "Look, if you get caught by humans it will be bad for the vampires and the wolves; you need to go somewhere secluded so you don't get us all killed."

The argument seemed valid, though Zoro still wanted to vehemently deny that vampires and werewolves even existed, but it would be a stupid argument when the proof was literally smacking him in the face. Instead he quietly made his way forward, deciding to go along with the weird blond for now, since the man in front of him seemed to be the only one current giving him answers to this whole bizarre situation. Once within range of the window a beam of moonlight landed on his face and the sudden onslaught of pain had him nearly crumbling to his knees as he stifled a tortured scream.

"We need to go now." Sanji urged quietly and for once Zoro stopped caring and decided to go along with whatever the vampire wanted. If he was going to help Zoro then he sure as hell wasn't going to argue about it.

Under the cover of night Sanji guided them carefully through the city and out into the forest bordering the town. Thick evergreens and oaks hid them fully and after what seemed like hours they were deep enough in the undergrowth that apparently no one would be able to hear either of them scream. When Sanji finally motioned that they were far enough Zoro gratefully dropped to his knees as the fatigue became too much.

The fever was still holding strong and these past hours had been like living in his own personal hell as it felt like his body was being torn apart from the inside. Where he currently knelt, bathed in the moonlight, it seemed to only feed the growing beast inside of him and make the pain worse.

"Accept it." Sanji murmured quietly, "The more you fight against that virus the more it'll hurt you."

"I – I don't want to be-" Zoro groaned out painfully, hands coming to wrap around his torso as he felt another gut wrenching tear within himself. Driving his forehead into the ground he screamed in pain, "I don't want to change!"

A strong foot connected with Zoro's jaw, tipping him as the force knocked him onto his back with a pained groan and out of range of the moonlight. That same strong foot was planted on Zoro's chest as the vampire leaned over Zoro with a hard scowl, "Too late now, grasshead! That virus is already spread too far. Even I couldn't turn you vamp."

Black eyes watching him with a mixture of interest and hilarity as the pain continued to mount, skin in a cold sweat as he could barely stop the shivers wracking his body, and the pain blooming from deep within him as the bite on his arm sung unpleasantly. Muscles were on fire as it felt like they were being pulled every which way at once and his bones felt like boiling hot mercury was replacing the marrow, organs twisting and writhing in his gut like snakes as the moon crested a branch and bathed his face.

And suddenly everything ceased.

The fever broke with shocking intensity that left him almost dazed in his sudden painless surroundings, the chill that had been skittering across his skin for the past day vanished in an instant leaving only his own overheated flesh, and suddenly everything around him became clear. The sights that he took in were heightened impossibly, like a hand had reached with in him and turned the resolution up on his eyes. He could hear even the faintest sounds with deadly accuracy and smell had been altered tenfold as well.

Sanji removed his foot from Zoro's chest as he slowly pushed himself up and looked around, motions slow in wondrous disbelief. Lifting an arm to run a hand through his hair he was shocked to find the appendage moved with much more ease than he had ever found before. Upon further inspection the rest of his body moved much the same; as though gravity had been weakened and time had slowed whenever he chose to move.

But even as the previous pains and chills were erased, it was like the small calm before the storm that brought on an unbelievable wave of hunger. It rose from deep within him without pause before engulfing him like a fire took over oil and he was once more panting again. Tongue nearly hanging out as he was struck with an unbelievable thirst.

Glancing at Sanji for help the vampire seemed to be shaking himself out of a trance before asking, "Hungry?"

Words were currently failing him so he only nodded vigorously. The word alone making his mouth salivate and though only a few hours ago the idea of eating raw flesh and meat would have been revolting; it now sounded like the most delectable thing on the planet. Human, animal, anything. He just wanted to feed.

"Usually your Alpha takes you on your first hunt." Sanji mused calmly, head tilting as he assessed Zoro quietly, "But I guess I need to make sure you don't go off and eat a human."

Taking Zoro's hand he gently guided the werewolf backwards, a sly grin working its way onto finely pointed teeth before asking, "Ready for the last stage?"

Before Zoro could even answer he was shoved backwards harshly, stumbling into a small clearing where the canopy was completely cleared to reveal rays of the moons light. White eery streams of the moons radiance bathed Zoro's body and he remained hunched for a moment before he began to feel the light take affect.

Zoro keeled over, but even as his thighs shook with the pain he managed to stay upright as his body slowly began to morph into a wolf. Muscle mass increasing at an incredible rate as the body began to expand; legs gaining an extra joint, arms elongating, jaw morphing into a snout. Dark black fur sprouted from everywhere at once and soon the creature was down on all fours; panting heavily as the transformation became complete.

~X~

Eyes blinked open blearily as they were the same hazel that were the man's currently inside of this beast, but infinitely larger to be proportionate to the gigantic wolf. Sanji tried to not let it show on his face as he was faced off against the monster, only grateful that he had managed to get the man on his side before the damned mutation. Because what he had been preparing himself for – the werewolf that he had been sure he could have overpowered – was nothing compared to this beast currently lurking in front of him.

The clan had never told him about this!

Sure he had seen werewolves before, but they had been average dog sized; a few looking as buff as wolves but were still no real match against a vampire. But here stood a wolf that was easily the stuff of legends, how pictures in the human world depicted them.

Long, lean legs were planted out harshly in the forests undergrowth as the beasts claws flexed into the soil as Zoro adjusted to his new body. Limbs leading up to haunches that were packed with strands upon strands of muscle that left the wolf's thighs and shoulders practically bulging. The hunch of the wolf's back was easily over six feet as the monstrous creature remained poised in front of Sanji, gentle eyes watching him steadily.

Ears pointed sharply above his head as the mane of black fur around his face slimmed out to accommodate the eyes and snout of the wolf. Few whiskers on the creatures snout as the lips remained shut aside from the two very large canines protruding from underneath and coming down to frame the beasts jaw.

This wolf was easily the size of a large pick up truck, black fur shifting quietly in the moon light as a small stripe of green was slashed over the left eye. Tail swishing ominously behind the wolf's rear legs Sanji desperately tried to get his fear in check as he looked up at the beast that was currently towering over him.

Zoro's eyes breathed curiosity as he was clearly wondering what Sanji wanted him to do. Forcing a swallow Sanji found his lost vocal cords and prayed to the council that the beast would not choose to eat him at some point.

"Alright." Sanji finally managed quietly, "Let's hunt."

~X~

Though he had never understood the muscle movements behind a dog's gait, it was almost instantaneous how quickly he was able to understand the anatomy of this body and control. Like he had always been in this form all along as he bounded through the thick undergrowth, heightened senses guiding him.

The darkness of night wasn't even noticeable to his new eyes as the plan of the forest floor was laid out in front of him clearly and that same unbelievable strength had him moving swiftly through the trunks with ease. Hardly focusing on how weird this whole situation was he merely pushed forward; his hunger driving him into a single focal point that his mind followed without question.

Sensing movement he began pursuing it, not even sure exactly what he was doing but just handing himself over to his instincts as hunger took over. The need to sink his fangs into something was overwhelming, a pain blooming in his lower jaw with its intensity.

Pushing his muscles to drive him forward faster he soon was in sight of the fleeing deer, its bounds and leaps over the forest shrubbery and fallen trees was hardly useful against Zoro's speed. Like a demon he ghosted over the earth, the only sign of his presence the slight ruffling of branches and the kicked up dirt as he got closer and closer to his prey. Ears twisting acutely he could _hear_ the panicked breathing of the creature as he became within leaping distance.

Tackling the deer to the ground he didn't even hesitate before latching his jaws around the thick neck, teeth sliding into flesh like a knife through butter as the jugular was puncture and blood gushed out into his mouth. From the first moment the sweet juice touched his mouth it awoke something even more fierce inside of him, causing him to forcefully planet the creature into the earth as he ripped away more skin from the animal.

Burying his snout deep within the boiling insides of the animal he didn't even think about his humanity or anything else as he feasted. The hunger slowly dieing down as that weird sensation inside of him was slowly sated and he felt less and less dazed in his hunger. Pulling away slowly, he backed away from the desecrated carcase, long tongue coming up to lap at the blood dripping from his jowls.

"That was brutal."

The words were breathed in quiet awe and Zoro turned to look at the blond vampire perched on top of a nearby stump as he watched with interest. It was like looking through a veil. All heavy panting, unfocused eyes and light head as he tried desperately to focus on the man.

And that urge came back again as he laid eyes on the vampire, an instinctual need to have that creature pinned under him as he ripped it open and feasted on it. Have it writhing and twisting as Zoro snapped its neck from its shoulders. Taste that iron rich blood that was fuelled solely by other humans scarifies. That heat was back full force and Zoro hardly was able to control himself as he made his way unsteadily toward the vamp.

Sanji's eyes widened curiously for a moment before he seemed to sense Zoro's hostility and sprung to his feet. Making to launch himself away, Zoro easily knocked the vampire back to the ground with a large sweep of a paw that was easily the size of the creatures torso.

Sanji slammed into the earth, grunting sharply as he made a pain wheeze to try and get air back into his dead lungs. Turning on his side as he still tried to escape even through his current pain. Zoro pinned the creature under him, paws planted firmly over pathetically small wrists as the young vampire's strength was practically useless now. Certainly not close to begging, but looking frightened the vampire glared up at him as his fangs were bared and he hissed angrily at the werewolf.

And with that impossible heat he felt something else stir, a feeling he couldn't quite explain but it borderlined so very closely with his need to dominate the being that he couldn't really tell the two apart. All he knew that having the creature pinned felt good; made him feel superior, powerful and in control of his body for once.

In an instant he felt the body he was currently inhabiting fade away until he was back into his normal form, hands still gripping the vampires wrists steadily as he straddled him; completely naked. Still not able to control the transformation sequence but needing to face the vampire in his human form. Lust beginning to drive every movement and decision in his over heating body.

They remained frozen for a moment as Sanji's shocked eyes trailed over the bare body with the werewolf that had somehow chosen not to eat him. Pausing at certain points on the man's body before coming back up to meet Zoro's eyes, the fear and anger now replaced with a burning flame. Zoro tentatively licked his own lips as he felt his breathing grow more unsteady the longer he remained pinned to the vampire.

Leaning up cautiously Sanji let his tongue dart out to slowly draw over the werewolf's lips, licking off a large amount of blood before letting himself fall back to enjoy the sweet coppery taste on his tongue. Zoro watched each careful move of the vampires tongue as it savoured the blood still dripping from his chin and the sight alone was crippling. Arousal hit him in a wave as he remained trembling over top of the creature, panting around each gasp and grunting through each exhale.

And the vampire only watched in interest as Zoro felt his walls continually break down until all that was left in his fog clouded mind was the fact that he needed to claim this creature. It didn't make sense, it sounded incredibly stupid, but he could only ration that this unbridled need would only be pacified if he managed to completely own the vampire currently under him.

Slamming forward he bodily pinned the creature to the earth beneath them, chests flush as he slanted his pointed teeth over Sanji's as he sealed their lips together. His heightened senses allowed him to feel each pure slid of the blood between their lips and the slightest drag of Sanji's fangs across his tongue. Plunging his tongue into the vampires mouth he practically bit at the mouth under him as he tried to eat some sort of vital need that was pulsing from the very man's being.

Hands still pinned Sanji arched up into the kiss, fangs perfectly controlled as they refrained from biting Zoro as the vampire still remained completely viscous in the kiss. Gnashing their mouths together as he seemed just as hungry for Zoro's essence as Zoro was for his.

A precise twitch of Sanji's head had his fang drawing across Zoro's tongue and blood gushed between their joined mouths and causing Sanji to moan obscenely. Hands breaking free as they tangled in Zoro's hair, pulling the werewolf tightly as the vampires lips managed to get around Zoro's tongue and sucked obscenely at the wet muscle. Sanji's talented mouth knew exactly the amount of pressure to work the muscle as the precise sucks had Zoro's legs trembling as his exposed cock began to harden sharply at the attention.

Hands sliding down to splay over the clothed body under him he felt his hands start trembling again as he desperately wanted to touch that pale flesh. Wanted to unclothe this man and own him. Wanted to draw his claws down the pale skin and leave biting bruises that would remained forever on the unhealing skin.

Sanji took advantage of Zoro's distraction and flipped the wolf, Sanji ending up on top, as he used the fact that he had much better control over his body than Zoro currently had over his new one. Dirt under his bare back as the hot blond writhed in his lap, grinding down on his still hardening erection as the vampire refused to stop his suckling at Zoro's tongue.

Finally pulling away Sanji's eyes looked almost dazed after his small feast, tongue gently resting against his lower lip as the sudden taste of blood seemed to haze dazed the vampire. The moment of vulnerability on the creature had Zoro growling low in want, body springing upwards in his need.

Leaning up, he tangled his hands in the front of the lilac button down tee shirt before yanking it open harshly, growling appreciatively at the exposed chest and defined muscles underneath. Pressing his face into the skin he inhaled sharply as he could actually _smell_ the arousal coming off of the vampire's skin as the pheromones were released with abnormal intensity. The musk was driving Zoro crazy as each sharp breath was like breathing in pure sex and only making his body grow hotter in his need.

Opening his mouth he began slowly dragging his tongue over the salty flesh, sucking up that weird aroma that was almost making his body grow numb. Sucking, licking and kissing along the skin he worked his way up to a sharp nipple, taking it between his teeth and nibbling playfully as he finally got a small sound to be grunted from the blond in his arms. Like a dog being given a bone, it was far too rewarding to he redoubled his efforts – if only just to hear that breathy sound once more.

The hard compact muscles were trembling under his mouth as he continued to worship the body in his arms, mind completely lost as every action was motivated solely by this haze of lust bearing down on him like a fog. Brain numb against everything besides the man in front of him and need to have him, claim him, own him.

Zoro finally pulled back, eyes still half lidded as he stared at the toned body in front of him that was now smeared with blood and was scattered with bites and nips from Zoro's clumsy and newly acquired teeth. Raw possessiveness washed over him with the knowledge that every mark on that pale skin was caused by him and him alone.

Sanji was looking down at his own body, noting the blood from the earlier hunt that had once been around Zoro's face and was now smeared onto his body. A weird sort of expression flickered across the man's face before yanking Zoro forward harshly as the black eyes seemed almost more blown that usual. Their mouths were inches away from each other but Sanji seemed to be purposefully holding back.

"You're messy, mutt." Sanji finally hummed, hand slowly reaching back until the abandoned carcass was located under his searching hand. A moment before he was able to find a wound he dipped his hand in to coat his fingers with the blood before bringing it back between them.

Zoro was watching the bloody fingers with rapt attention, eyes like a dog to a stick as the blond slowly brought them to his torso, drawing a long line from collar bone down to naval. Another swift stroke across his body horizontally had the up side down cross finished and a bloody hand tangling in Zoro's hair, "Clean up you're mess."

A small part of Zoro wanted to be rebellious, but an even larger portion of him revelled in the feeling of being owned and his head dipped forward of its own accord. Lapping up the sweet nectar off the vamps body, occasionally casting glances up at the man and loving the unrestrained want he saw reflected their. The vamp may have thought he had control, but from the unabashed dropped jaw and half lidded eyes it was clear he was just as lost as Zoro was.

Dipping lower he began to work at the small amount of blood that had collected in the man's naval, prodding his now much more agile tongue in as he relished in the small jerks from the man. It wasn't long before a hand was dragging him back up and a hot mouth was plastered over his again.

Devilish tongue fighting with his he gave in to his senses once again as he feverishly grinded himself up into the waiting body on top of him. Kissing the vampire was like a fight; constant vicissitudes between giving and taking while still managing restrain himself from full on biting the man.

Hardly caring he tangled his hands into the black fabric of the vampires pants, needing the man to be as naked as he was, needing to somehow conjoin their bodies and satisfy this burning heat. The fabric fell away in tatters and the vampire made an annoyed his that the werewolf covered up with his own mouth. Hands immediately diving down to grab tightly onto the two perfectly round molds of muscle that he never realized how much he'd wanted until now. Claws digging desperately into the flesh as he let out a breathy whine into the corpse's mouth, squeezing tighter in his need as he rocked up into Sanji.

"Don't even think about it, mutt!" Sanji growled lowly into Zoro's ear, body going stiff at the notion of what Zoro had in mind.

"I want to be inside of you." Zoro growled out quietly, practically _begging_ the words as he felt like his body might just explode from the painful want tearing him apart inside. Hips already twitching in unabashed want at the fantasy of having the pliant vampire underneath him as he thrust into the undoubtedly glorious tightness.

The vampires body shivered at the words but hissed angrily in response, "Yeah, well no chance in hell, you dog!"

"But I can _hear_ it." Zoro intoned quietly as a bloody hand came up to press an open palm against Sanji's chest as he leaned in with panting lips. Barely brushing his nose against the skin he was becoming drunk off of the aroused pheromones practically leaking from the vampire as his hand easily detected the rapid fluttering beneath. It wasn't his heart – that was impossible – but something inside of him was craving this just as much as Zoro was.

"Your body wants me."

Sanji hissed angrily at the confident words but his body spoke everything that the vampire would not. Zoro could feel it in every fibre of his body that was in contact with the shaking vampire, the hands splayed against the vampire's chest speaking the most. The slightest hitch in his breathing at the words, the degree or two rise in temperature on his already flushed flesh, and the surge of want that coursed through the man like a wave and had his body shuddering slightly.

The vampire was practically shivering at the very idea but for some reason was holding back. Tilting his head back to look up desperately at the vampire he let his hands trail up the blonds back in gentle caresses. Giving a deep whine from low in his throat he muttered, "I'll make you feel _so_ good."

"Fine." Sanji finally gave in, though his lies were becoming more and more transparent as his body was slipping more and more into Zoro's embrace. Already his body was thrumming with a bit more energy, the excitement showing through the vampires skin that he was just as eager for Zoro to be inside of him.

Bloody fingers slid around the grope the vampire's ass possessively, needing to hold the most intimate areas of the creature and prove that he was the rightful owner of them. Pinching and molding the flesh aggressively he needed to make a point of whom exactly it belonged to as he sunk his teeth into the vampires shoulder.

Slipping a single finger inside Zoro grinned happily at the small grunt that left the vampire's mouth, even though his face seemed to be struggling to keep his emotions at bay. A sharp fang pressing into his lower lip as his eyes were closed in pleasured concentration.

Through the heat and pressure he stared up at the vampire open mouthed as he panted nearly as raggedly as the blond currently being fingered. Each small thrust as he tried to drive the finger deeper and claim the vampire even more than he already had. Wanting – needing – to be deeper inside of the creature as he completely and utterly claimed him.

The blood made the slide of his finger easy, but Zoro could tell that there wasn't nearly enough friction to get the blond to react how he wanted, to hear that voice keening and moaning in euphoria. Each blessed breathy curse off those sinful lips was like feeding a flame deep within Zoro that constantly hungered for more.

Adding a second and then a third finger he gazed up in dazed wonder at the tightly arched body of the vampire he was currently making go wild. Hands gripping Zoro's shoulders as the head was thrown back, grunts and curses passing over kiss bitten lips as Zoro was falling further and further under the fog of his arousal. It was all instinct and greed as he fed of the blonds reactions.

His cock was unbelievably hard by this point, the head pressing needily into the underside of the vampire's balls, desperate to be thrust inside, but still being held off as Zoro revelled in Sanji's moaning. Keeping up the harsh thrusting into the tight blond a low whine began in the back of his throat as his own arousal was starting to cause him pain. The pathetic cry from deep in his throat the only way to try and tell how badly he wanted the vampire now.

"Lemme guess?" Sanji panted out heavily as the fingers continued to slowly work deeper and deeper into the blond. Managing to steel his dazed eyes enough he sent a triumphant smirk toward Zoro and muttered, "Doggy style?"

Zoro really should have been indignant at the joke but instead he felt a wave of want to bad it had him gasping desperately, the very idea of having the man underneath him like that seemed so perfect. Not even waiting for the blonds permission he withdrew his fingers sharply – ignoring the gasp of annoyance from the blond – before fully flipping the creature onto its stomach and bearing down on its back.

Dick pressing insistently against the perfectly rounded globes of muscle, he slid it up slowly as he began to get it slowly coated the blood. Not even thinking about how wrong and gross it should have been besides his need to enter the blond _now_. Barely stopping to make sure the vampire was ready he began slowly pushing inside, tightness enclosing him in velvety hotness hat had him groaning deeply.

It wasn't long before he was fully sheathed in the shaking vampire, and though the vampire was cursing angrily Zoro could _feel_ the current arousal and pleasure coursing through the other body. Body remained poised calmly as the werewolf let the vampire adjust and Zoro had to bite his lip sharply to refrain from immediately thrusting into the tight body. A deep sigh from Sanji enough of a sign to begin, and Zoro completely lost all control over his restraint.

There was something so rewardingly dominate about being able to push and control that pliant body from this angle. Curling over his as he slammed his powerful hips forward and rocked the vampire into the very earth he had crawled out of not too long ago. And judging from his screaming there was now way that the undead bastard wanted to go back.

Instinct alone had him moving as he pounded into the tight body under him, driving his cock as deep as possible as the muscles clenched around him making his head spin. Heat was surrounding him, the smell of the vampire was suffocating him and his hands couldn't stop from clawing and grasping at the pale skin possessively. Forcibly pushing himself up so his head was no longer pressed between the man's shoulder blades, he leaned back on his haunches hands clasping the blonds trembling hips as he put everything into his aggressive thrusts.

Strength having definitely increased since his transformation had him slamming the body forward impossibly hard, the blonds hands digging into the dirt and turning up large piles of soil in his attempt to push himself back and keep Zoro from driving him face first into the dirt. The tensing of the man's arms and his gritted teeth as he tried to hold himself up against Zoro's onslaught was probably one of the hottest things he had seen; and then the blond's restraint broke and he was moaning wantonly.

Grunting in appreciation he closed his eyes as he let the simple and whimpers and cries wash over him. It felt like he was reaching his peak far too soon, body already betraying him to the lustful blond currently at his mercy. Liquid mercury was already pooling in his lower abdomen and he desperately tried to fight it off as he looked back down at the trembling vampire.

Sanji glanced back over his shoulder, black eyes morphed into a completely hazed blue as he seemed to be having difficulty focusing beyond his need for Zoro. Mouth working desperately through each breathy gasp as the thrusts had him shuddering, small moans slipping past pale lips.

"I need-" Sanji groaned loudly as Zoro slid in sharply, driving the vampire forward as he tried to push himself deeper, "Zoro, I-I need-"

And suddenly Zoro knew what the creature needed.

Pulling out harshly he tried to ignore the pained growl that he wanted to release after being torn away from his prey, instead flipping the vampire so he could gather the creature up in his arms. Wasting no time in sliding back inside the wonderful tightness of the man he pulled the vampires head to his neck encouragingly.

Their bodies continued to move perfectly as one, each of Zoro's powerful full body rolls was met with an equally strong down thrust from the vampire in his lap. Eyes locking as their bodies moved effortlessly, arousal peaking for both of them and they were nearing the end of their

Sanji's eyes were wide in disbelief, clearly still questioning if it was okay and Zoro only growled lowly, "Do it."

It was all the prompting the vampire needed, arms coming around Zoro possessively as nails secured themselves in his back like fishhooks as Sanji continued to ride him with a vengeance. Breath being panted against Zoro's neck as the blonds lips practically trembled over the human flesh presented for him. Two sharp pieces of bone drawing slowly over Zoro's skin and had the werewolf shuddering in weird anticipation.

Sanji shivered in his arms before finally striking, fangs driving desperately into Zoro's shoulder as they clamped down impossibly tight. It was only pain at first – not nearly enough to stop Zoro's movements – but then Sanji started to suck and Zoro's world tilted.

Arching up into Sanji's amazing body he gripped the hips desperately as he threw he head back with a wanton keen as every nerve and cell in his entire body was set on fire by fangs currently in his neck. Each delightful suck was like the very core of his arousal was being fed and he felt himself throb terribly inside the still tight body in his arms. But try as he might he couldn't move; not as his entire body was being rocked to its core by the simple pair of lips on his neck.

Sanji for his part was like a starving animal, hands still grasping onto him tightly, legs squeezing his hips as his whole body rocked up into Zoro's with each desperate suck. Riding himself on Zoro's immobile body as blood began slipping out from around the blonds lips and his slurps and sharp inhales were growing fiercer. Moaning into the flesh as though the blood he was receiving was the most erotic thing in the world.

Zoro's eyes were becoming heavy as the vampire continued to feed desperately and rode Zoro's body with a vengeance as they both began nearing their peaks. Zoro wanted to move – so badly wanted to pin the vamp once more and pound that pliant body into the ground beneath them – but instead remained on his knees. Sanji still in his lap using his powerful thighs to bring himself to completion as his teeth began to pierce in deeper.

Having no clue why he wasn't able to move he remained frozen as the loss of blood was beginning to make him even more lightheaded than before, and the heat pooling in his gut slowly growing hotter with each passing second. A final downward thrust and Sanji's fangs released Zoro with stark intensity, body going stiff as a tortured groan slid past bloody lips. Head tilting back as the vampire reached his peak and Zoro was finally able to control his body again.

Holding the hips until he was bruising the dead skin he hammered his hips forward, not even trying for any technique as he pressed his forehead against the trembling blonds shoulder and rode out the blonds orgasm. Back arching beautifully as he came and screamed loud enough to disturb a flock of nesting birds, as they both were bathed in the moonlight that kept them alive as Zoro continued to worship the body.

Body impossibly tight and trembling Zoro could feel his peak vaguely reaching as the pit of his gut began to grow liquid hot and he made the feeling mount with every glorious thrust. Sanji was still screaming, the tightness around his length growing, and as he scrunched his eyes shut he let out a fierce growl as he could feel his orgasm was on the brink. A final hard thrust and he clamped his fangs onto a pale shoulder and bit deep against a scream as he poured himself into the vampire.

Everything was a haze of pleasure and pain as all the heat that had been welling up inside of him the past day had seemed to be pouring out through this single release. All the anger, rage, and lust that had twisted deep inside of him since the moment he had been bitten and then laid eyes on the vamp was slowly cascading away as he poured everything he had into the man below him.

Hips still working erratically as he milked himself into the steaming body below him, brain not even functioning beyond the simple command to just keep slowly moving inside of the vampire. Arousal and heat slowly fading as his daze was slowly wiped away by the cool air of the forest.

Zoro slowly pulled out from the man underneath him, collapsing into the earth beside the vampire as he stared at the man with a dazed smile. Eyes still closed the vampire seemed to actually still be gasping for breath as the body was wracked with the occasional shiver. Such a peaceful expression for a creature that had just been planning on killing him a few hours ago. But now Zoro couldn't care what the man had tried to do.

Reaching out a gentle hand he cupped the still flushed cheek as that feeling of possessiveness continued to mount with each passing second. More and more he wanted to grab hold of the creature and not let go, ignoring them though he gave the vampire proper space as those black eyes slowly fluttered open.

Pupils significantly less dilated a thin rim of bright blue could be seen bordering the black eyes as they watched Zoro with a weird combination of emotions. Sated being among the top, before being followed by confusion, fear and even resentment. Just from having an arm on the man he could feel the emotions stirring inside of him and almost felt guilty.

Before he could stop it a concerned whine slipped from his throat, both men going wide eyed before Sanji burst out laughing, jostling Zoro's hand away as he curled in on himself in giggles. Zoro growled lowly as the vampire made fun of him, but remained motionless until the blond laughter died down and those blue eyes opened once more to stare over at Zoro.

They remained laying beside each other for a long time, heads tilted to the side so they were able to watch each other as no words were passed between the two. Sanji's laughter having died down, but the mirth remaining in those usually cold eyes as Zoro felt a deep rumble begin somewhere in his chest. The happy purr had Sanji smiling lightly as a hand gently reached up to stroke the side of Zoro's jaw.

"I'm not exactly a werewolf expert..." Sanji muttered lightly, "But I guess you need someone to look out for you, huh?"

Zoro didn't care if he looked like an idiot, he let all of his relief and happiness through in a large grin as he leaned in and gently licked the vampires lips. Deciding to not question his own weird instincts by this point as he lay back down, arms coming around the vampire as he was fully ready to pass out and sleep. His body didn't seem to be affected by the cold of the air so he felt there was no better place than right now in the light of the moon.

~End~

* * *

A/N: For MuffinGirl Bethan's Halloween Contest :)


End file.
